Sarah Page and Her Adventures at Magical School
by Jpkitty
Summary: This is my story about an American school of wizardry. This will be a seven part series, possibly with oneshots pertaining to it. Sarah will go through school and make a place for herself in the Wizarding World. Thanks to My beta, Jon.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sarah was looking forlornly out the window of the car. This was to be his first year of boarding school, but not just any boarding school. This boarding school taught magic. Sarah's older brother and sister had already gone to school. They both had done well, despite mica's need for a tutor, so everyone expected Sarah to do well. Mica was holding her toad, Boatsy, Jon was holding his cat Wanda, and Sarah was holding her pet Fwooper, Dumbledore.

Sarah was sick of driving, and she felt slightly ill. "When are we going to get there?" Sarah asked.

"Soon" said Sarah's mother Annie. Annie had a husband named Mike. They weren't wizards.

Sarah didn't thing that soon was really that soon. It seemed over an hour before they got out of the car and Mica said, "Finally!"

They walked over to a funny looking tree; Jon took out his wand and tapped on the tip of the lowest branch. All of a sudden, the tree moved aside and they could walk into a little town.

"Okay, first Mica, take Sarah to go get her wand. Me and Jon will go get everyone the books they need. We'll meet back at Gladrags wizardwear."

"Okay mom, let's go Sarah." Mica said.

"Where do we get a wand?" Sarah asked

"This way." Mica lead Sarah towards the end of the town. They went into a shop called Blake's Quality Wands.

"Good morning." Said the man behind the counter, "Wands are sold for seven galleons."

"We need one." Said Mica.

The man held out a wand to Sarah. "How about this 11 inches mermaid scale made of yew." Said Mr. Blake

Sarah took the wand and waved it. "Yes, I think that will work." Mr. Blake said.

Mica handed him the money. "Thank you, let's go Sarah." They left the shop and went to Gladrags Wizardwear. When they got there, Jon and Annie was already their.

"Did you have any trouble?" Annie asked.

"Nope," Mica said

"Okay let's find your sizes."

They were out of there in no time, and then they finished all there shopping. After shopping, they went to meet there cousins at The Green Dragon Bar and Grill. They had a butterbeer, and went up to the school after saying goodbye to there mother's.

"My favorite store was Miss. Tibbin's fancy parchment store." Said Sarah

"Cool." Said Mica sarcastically.

"Mine to." Said Dillon, one of their many cousins.

They went into the main building, Sarah and Dillon went over to the dorm list and saw that they were both assigned to the new dorm building named Ashbury dorm, and then they went into the banquet hall.

Sarah and Dillon sat with each other. Mica, her cousin Aubrey, and there friends sat by each other, they were all in the same dorm building. Jon and Brandon sat together with there friends.

Then Headmaster Vickers got up to say his speech. "Welcome to the Midwest Academy of Sorcery. First years, we are hear to guide you thru your magical education. I hope you enjoy you term. Enjoy the feast."

Sarah dug into the food. First she ate a mouthwatering chicken, and had some delicious roast potatoes. And she kept eating until she couldn't eat any more. Now Headmaster Vickers stood up again. "If everyone would please go to your dorm room."

Everyone stood up and filed out of the banquet hall. When Sarah got to her dorm she noticed how small it was. Sarah had no problem falling asleep that night, and she woke up the next day with a letter at her feet. She opened it up and saw her first class was potions with Professor Vickers, headmaster Vickers sister. She got dressed, and headed down to breakfast with Dillon. She didn't eat very much, because she still felt full from last night. But next to her Dillon was putting big helpings of everything on his plate. "Hungry?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"No reason." Sarah said half laughing. "What's your first class?"

"Magical Gardens, and you?"

"Potions, well see you later."

Sarah headed to potions. When she got there, she sat at a table by herself. A few minutes a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes walked up to Sarah.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm Sarah Page."

"I'm Kitty LaBoufé"

After that Professor Ramsey walked in. She was an average size woman, with a very kind voice. "Good morning. Today we are going to do some thing simple, we are going to make warteasu, a solution to get rid of warts within ten minutes. If every one would get out there ingredients, there cauldron, and turn to page twelve of there potions book, and get started, It is due at the end of class. The person with the best solution, will get ten bonus points. You may start."

Sarah got out all the things she needed, and got started.

b i u **_WARTEASU_** /b /u

_three unicorn hairs _

_one pig eye_

_stir clockwise ten times_

_seven earthworms_

_stir counterclockwise twenty times_

b **_USE ON WARTS ONLY_** /b /i

Sarah was the first person done. She put a sample in a test tube and took it up to Professor Ramsey. "Very impressive, not one mistake, your brother and sister are good in this class to.

Just then there was a big explosion, and Sarah turned around to see Kitty LaBoufé with exploded potion all over her. Sarah could not help laughing. "It was an accident,"

Said Kitty laughing also.

"Just clean up the mess." Said Professor Ramsey also laughing.

After potions, Sarah had Charms with professor Quimbley. Sarah walked into the class, and saw Dillon and Kitty were in her class. She went and sat in between them. "Kitty, this is my cousin Dillon."

"Hi, Dillon." Kitty said.

"Hi." Said Dillon unconcerned.

Professor Quimbley entered the room. "Settle down class, today were going to learn a spell called i _Wingardium Leviosa_ /i The wand movement is a swish and flick; you will be practicing on a feather. Try it now, swish and flick."

Sarah picked up her wand and tried it. " i _Wingardium Leviosa_ /i " Sarah's feather lifted into the air slowly. Sarah looked around to see that Kitty was making her feather twitch a little.

"Very good." Professor Quimbley said with a smile on his face. "Oh, do think you could give this to Jon, my wife made it for me, but I didn't like it." He handed Sarah a knitted cat blanket.

"Um, okay"

After Charms, Sarah went down for lunch with Dillon and Kitty. "Look at this." She said, "A cat blanket . . . a cat blanket, who in there right mind would give some one a cat blanket."

They laughed all the way to the banquet hall. When they got there, Sarah walked up to Jon and said, "Professor Quimbley told me to give this to you."

"How nice, it's a kitty blanket." He said. "Who are you?" He asked Kitty.

"Oh, I'm Kitty, Kitty LaBoufé." She said.

"Um okay." Jon said taking out his newspaper.

Sarah slowly ate her egg salad sandwich.

"There was another attack," said Jon looking up from his newspaper.

"Where?" Mica asked concernedly.

"Don't worry. It's just some obscure magical village out east." Jon replied soothingly.

"Attack?" Dillon asked, "Who did it?"

"The Dark Lady," Mica said with a hint of worry in her voice. Wasn't he told this before he entered the Wizarding World?

"Who is the Dark Lady?" he asked.

i _Damn it_ /i thought mica. How could they not tell him this before he entered the world?

"She's the person who took over after Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who," Mica said, resigned to the fact that she would have to explain this, "She took over the Death Eaters after he died."

" i Death Eaters/i " Dillon asked, "What are they? Who is You-Know-Who?"

"Dillon, people are still scared. He was a very evil man. He had it in for everyone who was less than a pureblood. He recruited all kinds of Dark Creatures," mica said with apprehension in her voice.

"Dillon, his name was Voldemort. Lord Voldemort," said Jon, relieving Mica of having to say it. Everyone at the table shuddered.

"Do you remember when the president died Dillon?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, everyone at school was freaking out, I remember, what does that have to do with Voldytoid?"

" i _He_ /i killed him. It was a brutal killing. He threatened the killing of important Muggle figures if the Order of the Phoenix didn't back down. He killed the president and the pope and the British Prime Minister," Sarah said softly.

Everyone sat thinking on this. "But what are Death Eaters?" Dillon asked breaking the silence.

"They were his followers. They're the followers. They're the Dark Lady's followers now," Jon said quietly. i _Why Brandon and Aubrey didn't tell him this_ /i , Jon thought.

Everyone sat digesting this until the class bell rang. Sarah, Kitty and Dillon had Transfiguration next. They set off for class. Dillon was clearly still reflecting on what he had heard. They reached the classroom and sat in the seats in the very back.

"Good afternoon, today we will transfigure matches, into needles. The incantation is i _Abeo Postulo_ /i . Okay, now go ahead and try." Professor Tappan said.

Sarah picked up her wand and tried it._ "_ i _Abeo Postulo /i ". _Nothing happened. " i _Abeo Postulo /i _." Nothing happened. "_Abeo Postulos._" Sarah's match burst into flames and left ashes on her desk. Kitty and Dillon were laughing. "Can I have another match?" she asked.

After Transfiguration, they went out and sat by the lake. They stayed out there until it was lunch time. When they got into the banquet hall, they sat next to Mica, Aubrey, Jon, and Brandon who were talking about the attack

"So what exactly happened?" Aubrey asked.

"The Death Eaters attacked a small town out east. A couple of people died, and some badly injured." Jon said. Mica looked at Dillon.

"Dillon, are you okay?" Everyone looked at him, he was very pale.

"Dillon, have something to eat. You'll feel better." Aubrey said.

Jon pulled a bottle out of his pocket. "Take this Dillon, it's a cheering potion," Jon said sympathetically.

Dillon took the bottle and Drunk it. The color came back to his face. "Sorry we didn't tell you about The Dark Lady." Aubrey said.

"It's fine." Said Dillon, sounding much happier.

"I have to go," Mica said. "I have tutoring with Amelia Lambchumps, and will some body else i _please_ /i tutor me!"

"See you later." said Jon.

After dinner, Sarah, Dillon, and Kitty went into their common room. It was around ten o'clock when Sarah went to her dorm, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sarah woke up the next day, and got ready. Then she went down to breakfast. Dillon and Kitty were already there, and Sarah sat between them. Mica and Aubrey came down next, and went to sit by there friends.

After breakfast Sarah and Kitty went to Magical Gardens, while Dillon went to potions. When they got to the greenhouse, Professor Poppins said, "Today we will be repotting honking daisies. So take a pot from under the table and get started. Make sure to put on your gloves."

Sarah put on her gloves and got a pot from under the table, and then she went up to the front of table and got a pot with a honking daisy in it and took it back to her spot. She repotted it, and took it back to the front. She wasn't the first person done but she got done before Kitty.

After Magical Gardens, she met back up with Dillon at Magical Defense which they read about the theory of Exspelliarmus. When they all sat down, Professor Vickers said, "I hope my brother didn't scare you the other day at the feast. He has a knack of doing that."

After Magical Defense, they went to lunch. Jon was at the table with a seventh year girl, and was asking him to make her some Veritaserum to give to her boyfriend, cause she thinks he's cheating on her.

"If you provide the ingredients I will, but its going to cost quite a bit."

"Anything to find out the truth." She said. Then she left.

"Hey, Jon." Sarah said. "All we did in Magical Defense was read about The Theory of Exspelliarmus."

"Sounds like fun," said a voice from behind them, It was Mica. "All we did today in Care of Magical Creatures was observe flobberworms. Professor Felton said its important to know about stupid creatures," Said Mica sitting next to Jon.

"Flobberworms are the stupidest creatures ever." Said Jon. " I remember when I had to study them. She made us stare at them every single class for weeks. One kid went mad, cause there very boring!"

"Shut up." Mica said. "Hey Sarah, isn't your first Astronomy class today?"

"Yeah, Why."

"Well I just thought I'd warn you, don't fall asleep, you will get a detention! Maybe not the first or second time, but trust me, after that, you're doomed."

"Stop trying to scare her Mica." Jon said.

"One kid got sent to Headmaster Vickers office for it."

"No they didn't," said Jon.

"Ya, well I got to get to Potions," Mica said.

Sarah, Dillon, and Kitty went to Magical History. They sat down near the back. They were talking about the Goblin Rebellion of 1723. Professor Liles gave them a foot long essay, due on Monday.

After Magical History, Sarah went up to her dorm, and took a shower before dinner. At dinner she sat next to Mica and Kitty. After dinner she went to the library and did the essay for Professor Liles. When she got done she went up to her dorm and slept till eleven.

She woke back up at eleven and got dressed, and went to the common room until it was time to go. Ten minutes after she came out, Kitty came in and said, "Dillon told me to tell you he went ahead to the astronomy tower, well anyway, we better get going."

"Okay, let's go."

When they got there, they sat next to Dillon. Today, they just got familiar with constellations. When it was over Sarah went to the common room with Kitty and Dillon. But they went to bed almost right away. Sarah tossed and turned a while and decided to go on a walk.

She stepped into her robes and slippers and set off. She walked around the lake for a while and reflected on what had happened the past two days. She went back to bed.

The next morning she woke up and went down to breakfast. She sat next to Jon, who was eating a big waffle. After breakfast, Sarah went and looked at the bulletin board, and read a Notice.

**OUR SCHOOL IS HAVING A DANCE ON DECEMBER 3rd!**

"A dance," Dillon said. "I don't know how to dance."

"That is why you will be learning today, and next Saturday." Said a voice from behind them. It was Mica. "Only first years have to learn. We have a dance every year, so every one else already knows how." Mica was standing next to Aubrey, and there friends Lizzy LaBoufé, who is Kitty's sister, Emily Benches, and Zelly Lampton, who were all snickering. "Don't worry, it's not that bad."

"Whatever," Dillon said.

Sarah and Dillon went to there common room, when Professor Vickers walked in and said. "All first years need to come to the Banquet Hall, Immediately."

"Okay," Kitty said.

They went to the Banquet Hall, and saw all the first years. They looked nervous at the prospect of learning to dance. All except for a blonde girl with blue eyes who sat at the front of class in Transfiguration.

"Today, we will be learning to dance. Dancing is by far one of the most important social skills you will ever learn. Everybody find a partner, and…" music started. It was very much the stereotype waltz music. Sarah danced with a redhead boy that she had seen in coming from the Gregonwar dormitory.

The music stopped. The blonde girl from Transfiguration raised her hand and, in a simper, "Professor Vickers, is there really a point in making us all attend this class. I mean, dancing is easy and fun, so why not just give us extra homework and let us all do that in stead."

Professor Vickers looked very much taken aback. "Miss Edwin, if you find this a waste of time, you may of course, leave," she said in a tone that implied she was very much displeased with this behavior.

"Oh, but Professor Vickers, I would _love _to help my _less able_ peers learn how to dance!"

Sarah stared. This was the most peppy, overly agreeable girl that she had ever met or seen. Professor Vickers, it seemed, shared Sarah's feelings. She looked like two large worns were crawling up her nostrils. "Miss Edwin, I would really prefer to teach the students myself, but you are, of course, free to leave."

"Okay, Professor Vickers, I'll just go and study Transfiguration then. Doesn't that sound i _peachy?_ /i "

She left the room. Sarah was glad the only class she had with this girl was Transfiguration.

They finished the dancing lesson, and Sarah made her way to her dormitory, which was the farthest from the main building. She thought about the insufferable girl from the dancing lesson. As she entered, she got a cup of coffee from the steaming urn that was supplied for the students.

After walking up two flights of stairs to her room, Sarah heard a voice behind her. "Hello neighbor, I'm Angela Edwin!"

Sarah turned around, a shocked look in her eye. Her next door neighbor, who she'd never met before, was indeed Angela Edwin, Standing in front of an opened door. Her room was, unsurprisingly, as Sarah thought later, pink.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sarah had found that she disliked Angela Edwin more than she thought. She came over every evening to chit-chat about absolutely nothing for hours on end. Then she would spend another hour trying to make poor Dumbledore screech while Sarah did her homework.

"_Abeo Postulu_," Sarah said pointing her wand at a match. The match stubbornly stayed a match. This was how she would spend the end of each evening. The rest of the class had finished with this spell and was ready for testing on it, but Professor Tappan kept her after class. "I have arranged for you to have a tutor. You will meet her in your common room Monday at seven o'clock."

In all the other classes Sarah was doing fine. Professor Ramsey in particular, thought Sarah a very good student. "But then," she would say, "What can I expect from the sister of Jon and Mica Page."

Everyone was exited by their next Magical Defense class. Today, according to the people who had class before them, they would finally be able to practice the Exspelliarmus spell. All they had done so far was theory. _And being able to disarm someone would be cool_ Sarah thought.

Sarah, Dillon, and Kitty went down to there second Magical Defense lesson of the term. When they entered, all the desks had been pushed to the walls. "Everyone get into pairs," Said Professor Vickers. "Today we will be practicing Exspelliarmus." Sarah paired up with Dillon, and Kitty was forced to pair up with Marley Snicklefries, who she disliked very much. "Okay, get started."

Sarah pointed her wand at Dillon, "_Exspelliarmus_" She said. Nothing happened.

"_Exspelliarmus," _Dillon shouted. Sarah's wand shot out of her hand towards Dillon.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked. Dillon shrugged.

By the end of class, Sarah had gotten Dillon's wand a couple of times. When it was time for lunch, Sarah, Kitty, And Dillon went and sat by Jon. "Any news?" Sarah asked.

"There's been a Dementor attack somewhere near Florida," said Jon worriedly.

"Do you think she could ever come here?" Sarah asked.

"I doubt it. What could she possibly want here? If anything, we'd be more likely to get the Death Eaters or a Dementor, and with some of the most powerful warlocks in the region with us here, we have nothing to worry about," Jon said reassuringly.

"Well, I can't help but worry," Sarah said.

"Do you think they would send us home if they were attacking nearby?" Kitty asked.

"Why would they do that?" Dillon asked. "Isn't the school safer than our homes?"

"Yes, it is." Said Jon rather annoyed.

Sarah left for the greenhouses because it was beginning to look rainy. Sure enough, about halfway to them, it began to rain. She started running, not knowing any spells for rain protection. When she finally go there she was soaked through and five minutes early.

"Sarah," said Professor Poppins, "didn't you hear we canceled class due to rain?"

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Class is canceled," said Professor Poppins conjuring up an umbrella and handing it to Sarah. "I'd go and take a shower if I were you."

"Yeah, Maybe I will," Said Sarah.

Sarah met Dillon and Kitty in the common room. "Sarah," said Kitty, "you're soaked through. You should really take a warm shower."

"You're the second person who told me that, so I suppose I will." She walked up the three flights of stairs and walked into her room. The trouble was Angela Edwin was already inside trying to make Dumbledore squawk.

"Sarah," Angela said in her simper, "you really should take a shower."

"I've heard," she said in an irritably. "Could you please leave?"

"Of course Sarah, would I think of not doing that?" Angela simpered annoyingly

She flounced out showily and left Sarah alone. _Finally some peace_, Sarah thought. She quickly undressed and hopped in the shower.

After Sarah's shower she went to the common room to find Kitty reading and Dillon staring into the fire. The Angela came down the stairs, "Oh, your done with your shower, lets go to your dorm and try to get Dumbledore to squeak." She said.

"He's not going to squeak," Said Sarah annoyed. "Look, I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

Sarah started walking up the stairs, when she heard Angela say, "What's _her_ problem?"

A few days later, it was the first Quidditch match of the season. There are eight dorm buildings, and four Quidditch teams. Two dorm buildings a team. Sarah Dillon and Kitty, had the same quidditch team as Brandon, Jon, Aubrey, and Mica, and Mica was there teams Captain and seeker. Aubrey, Alison kettlebear, and Willy Pumpernickel were the chasers. Olivia Pinecone, and William Armstrong were beaters. And Brandon was keeper.

Sarah was excided. She had never even seen someone ride a broomstick before, Mica has just described the feeling to her. There team color is red, and they are playing the orange team.

Mica, Aubrey, and Brandon had left ten minutes earlier to go get changed. So now Sarah, Kitty, Dillon and Jon were making there way across the grounds, towards the Quidditch pitch. They stopped by the locker rooms to wish the team good luck, and found there seats. But Jon had to leave so he could commentate.

"Welcome to the very first Quidditch match of the year." He said. "Here comes the red team! GO RED! And here comes the Orange team. Captians shake hands. Balls released…" This was making Sarah nervous. "And the game begins!" " Aubrey gets the Quaffle….she passes to kettlebear, kettlebear to Pumpernickel, Pumpernickel back to Aubrey…..AUBREY SCORES ten-zero red in lead."

Ten minutes later, the score had gone up a lot, and there was still no sign of the snitch. The score was ten-fifty red in the lead.

"And there goes Mica! SHES SEEN THE SNITCH." Mica pulled of a dive right on time, but unfortunately the orange teams seeker, Jake Wildon had followed her and didn't pull of the dive. So he crashed. And the snitch was lost again because Mica wanted to see if he was alright. Mica flew up to Jon.

"I didn't mean to get him hurt, the snitch wasn't even there, I just wanted to scare him a little." She said.

"MICA, GO! THE SNITCH IS OVER THERE!" Jon yelled.

Mica turned around and flew at the snitch so fast, Jon didn't even know what to say after she caught the snitch. All he could forse out was "You scared me."

"That was amazing!" Sarah yelled running towards Mica.

"Thanks, but I wasn't trying to get Wildon hurt."

"Of course you weren't, that was his fault for following you." Aubrey said.

"Ya, well Im going to go get changed."

"Okay, by" Said Sarah. "I'M going to go right to mom and tell her we won."

I'll come to. Said Dillon. "I'm going to tell my mom.

Sarah went up to her room to write the letter. This is what it said.

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**How are you? We're doing fine. I just watched my first Quidditch match today. It was awesome. Mica caught the snitch only twenty minutes into the game. I wish it would of lasted longer though. Mica is really good. So are Brandon and Aubrey. You should have seen it. I've made a new friend named Kitty LaBoufé. Shes really nice. The person I don't like is Angela Edwin. She thinks she's better than everyone, and she comes into my dorm everyday to make Dumbledore squeak, even though I told her I had Jon put that silencing charm on her.**

**Write back soon.**

**Much love,**

**Sarah **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day at breakfast, Headmaster Vickers informed the first years that they would be taking a field trip to Area 51. "This is one of the biggest Wizarding Cities in the country. You will be leaving in two days. Thank you."

"Area 51, isn't that a military base?" Dylan asked.

"It's disguised as one, but underneath, it's a wizard city." Aubrey said.

"Oh"

"What is it like?" Kitty asked.

"It's really cool, there's a whole bunch of magical museums, stores, restraunts, dance clubs, apocetharies, malls, hair salons, and things like that." Jon said.

"That sounds fun," Sarah commented.

"Yeah," said Kitty.

"Good," she said, "I think I'll go send an owl to make an appointment at the beauty shop in Northwind. I need it cut and dyed."

"Yeah, your roots are showing pretty bad," Dylan joshed, "kinda ugly."

Sarah collected her bag and left for the owlery. Taking the usual path, she walked up the staircase, reflecting on her upcoming trip to Area 51. Coming to the owlery, Sarah got out her parchment requested an appointment at 12:30.

She looked out onto the grounds, which were deserted. Then, on the horizon, she saw a creature flying. It had large reptilian wings, large teeth, glinting red eyes, and a mouth, which though it wasn't at the time, was capable of producing flame. What Sarah saw was a dragon.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK," Sarah shrieked. She ran as quickly as she could to the Professor Vickers office, the closest.

"Professor, Dragon, grounds, flying, help," she shrieked as she entered the room. It appeared she had just walked in on a staff meeting.

"Miss Page, what was that?" said Professor Ramsey from the corner.

"**THERE'S A DRAGON ON THE GROUNDS**!" she shrieked with urgency.

All the teachers stared. Professor Poppins was the first to speak. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The teachers all ran, except for Professor Tappan, who had enough sense to stay to get on the intercom and tell the school.

"**ATTENTION STAFF AND STUDENTS! TEACHERS OUT ON THE GROUNDS, WANDS AT THE READY! THERE IS A DRAGON COMING FOR THE SCHOOL! STUDENTS STAY WHERE YOU ARE, AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS!**" she screamed before running out of the classroom.

The whole school then shook with the feeling of students running toward the windows. Professor Vickers office, luckily, faced the front of the grounds. All of the teachers except Professor Tappan had already run the dragon. They set to work stunning it, and used a variety of spells Sarah had never seen before.

All of the sudden, through the front gate, a person with short spiky pink hair ran through. A large golden light came through the person's wand and hit the dragon right in the chest. The huge reptilian animal fell to the ground and stopped moving. The pink haired person came over and talked to the Professors. They had what looked like a long and serious conversation, and then the person with pink hair brought in a team of people who moved the dragon off the grounds.

Ten minutes after the dragon was moved Professor Vickers came up to her office and issued a statement

"The dragon that attacked our school escaped from someone in the village who was illegally raising a dragon. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day."

Sarah had a potions essay to finish, so she immediately left for the library. She finished it easily and walked back to her dormitory. _I hope to god Angela doesn't come over tonight _she thought as she walked across the grounds. There was still a bit of scorched ground from the dragon attack earlier that day. She was glad no one was hurt.

After she got back into her room, she took a nice long shower. She then made a cup of tea and started trying to transfigure her match. "_Abeo Postulo_" she said with all the effort she could muster. The match changed into a needle.

"YES!" Sarah screamed. "I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!" she resolved to show Professor Tappan tomorrow.

There was a knock at the door. Sarah didn't need to geuss who it was.

"Hello doll," said Angela Edwin as Sarah opened the door. "I heard that you were the one who told the professors that the dragon was on the grounds. That's cool, bee-atch. Ooh. Earl Grey. Can I have some? Please? Please please please? Thanks doll. Oh, you've finally transfigured your needle. Thank heavens, I was beginning to think you'd never do it."

_Does this chick ever shut up?_ Thought Sarah, but what she said was, "yes Angela. Do sit down. You look famished."

Angela ignored this and kept talking about fashion designers and famous singers and other things that Sarah didn't care a hoary mite about. The whole time Sarah was just barely listening and was really planning her trip to Northwind tomorrow.

**Trip to Northwind**

**Withdraw money from bank. About 20 galleons should do for the day and the trip to area 51.**

**Go to fancy parchment store. Look lovingly at beautiful paper. Possibly buy some.**

**Go to Wizardia Books. Find Transfiguration for Dummies and a good, heavily indexed book on good cleaning spells ranging from household to hygiene.**

**Should be around noon now. Stop at Northwind teas for an earl grey until noon. After this, go next door to the beauty salon and get hair cut and dyed.**

Angela left about twenty minutes, having not shut up once the whole time she was there. Sarah, cursing the existence of that insufferable girl, went to bed.

Sarah woke up early, having planned such a full day. She met Kitty and Dylan down in the common room.

"Let's get going," she said when Kitty finally came down from her room. They went down to the main building and had a short breakfast before checking out and going to Northwind.

"I made a list of what I need to do while I'm here," Sarah told Dylan and Kitty.

"You made a _list_," Dylan repeated in awe. "Sarah, I swear, you are a bit _too_ on top of things sometimes."

As Sarah had planned, there first stop was the bank. Sarah noticed she withdrew a much more moderate amount than the rest, but didn't say anything. She knew that there was a bank in area 51 and she could easily withdraw more money there if she needed to.

After the bank, she admired the fancy parchment, and even bought some pretty purple stationary that was enchanted to glow with an unnatural sheen.

"Sarah, how will anyone even be able to _read _the letters you write on that?" Kitty asked sarcastically.

They spent a long time at the bookshop, as planned. Sarah found _Transfiguration for Dummies_ and a_ Magical Cleaning- The Complete Guide_. Both books fit what she needed exactly. The dummies one would probably improve her transfiguration loads.

Of course next they went to Northwind teas, and they sat at a table with Mica and Jon, who were deeply in conversation about the dragon attack, and hadn't even noticed when they sat down.

"Hi," Sarah said so suddenly Mica jumped.

"Oh, how long have you guys been here?" She asked.

"We just got here." Dillon said. "Where are Aubrey and Brandon?"

"Green Dragon." Jon stated.

"Don't even mention dragons to me mister." Sarah said

"It's just a name, and don't call me _mister._" He said.

"Look at the pretty parchment I got from Miss Tibbin's Fancy Parchment Store." She said pulling out her purple paper.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Mica said sarcastically.

"Hide me its Angela," Sarah whispered to her friends.

"Who's that?" Mica asked.

"A very annoying girl, who won't leave Sarah alone." Kitty said.

"Well in that case get under the table," Mica started shoving Sarah under the table, but it was too late, she had seen her.

"OMG, Its like, Sarah." Angela said. "Are you her family?"

"You're right, she is annoying," Mica whispered to Kitty, Who laughed out loud. But it was Jon who answered. "Um…Ya, and who are you?" He asked.

"Oh me," she said looking behind her. "I'm Angela Edwin, Sarah's, and Dumbledore's best friend." Dylan started laughing, but tried to cover it up with a cough. "What, you think _you're_ her best friend?"

"I don't need to be, I'm her cousin. And I've known her all my life." Dylan said.

"Oh, DIS!" Mica yelled. Angela stared.

"Sarah, you have to choose if you want to hang out with me," She flipped her hair "Or, hang out with these losers."

"Oh, well Angela, that's the easiest thing I've ever had to decide, I would much rather hang out with……" Angela smiled "….Them."

"Oh my gosh I'm so ha- WHAT!" She yelled. "You'd rather hang out with _these _idiots, then hang out with _me._"

"Um….yes" she said.

"Fine! But don't expect me to come around you dorm anymore." She flipped her hair and walked away.

"FINALLY!" She shouted. "I've had enough of her!"

Sarah left with Kitty, and Dylan for the banquet hall the next morning with there bags packed for Area 51. Professor Vickers was waiting for the first years in the banquet hall. Then she started leading them towards Northwind.

"Professor Vickers, How are we getting there?" Sarah asked.

"Portkey, dear" She said.

"I've never traveled by a portkey before."

"Just make sure you keep your eyes closed, and your arms tucked in."

"Um……okay." She said as they walked past The Green Dragon Bar and Grill.

"When I call your name, you will go to the portkey I assigned you to get to Area 51. Angela Edwin," Angela walked up and asked "Where do_ I_ go?"

"Portkey #2" She said.

"Oh, but I'm number one, so shouldn't I go to portkey number one?" she complained.

"Mrs. Edwin, if you wish to participate in this event, you will go to portkey number two!" she said.

Dylan laughed and Angela looked at him. "Kitty LaBoufé, Portkey #3" Now they were about half way through the list. "Sarah Page," Sarah looked at her professor. "Portkey #3" Sarah walked over to the third portkey. "Dylan" Dylan stood up. "You also will be at portkey #3"

"YES!" He said aloud.

"Okay, on the count of 3, I want everyone to touch the portkey. Keep your eyes closed. Oh, and the groups you are with, are the people you will be going around with." Sarah felt bad for the people in Angela's group. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" Sarah touched the portkey and felt herself hitting Dylan and Kitty in the shoulders.

"OW!" Sarah heard Kitty yell. And then she slammed against the ground. She looked up and saw she was next to a bank.

"Okay, If you need to, go to the bank, stay with your groups, and meet here at five-thirty."

"Lets go to the book store." Kitty said.

"Okay, we can take turns choosing places to go." Dylan said.

They went to the book store, and Kitty found a book to get called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- Special Edition, _by Newt Scamander

"Where do you want to go Dylan?" Sarah asked

"Let's go get breakfast," He said.

"Okay, I'm getting hungry."

They went to a place called _Barbara's Breakfast_. After that they went to a joke shop called _Wally Wally Octopus. _"Hey, look at these," Dylan said pointing to Blood Suckers.

"Don't eat those Dylan, there for Vampires." Sarah said. Dylan looked at them in disgust.

"Lets go to the Antique store, and get something for Grandma Mary." Dylan said.

"Okay, and I'll get a pig antique for my Grandma Maggie." Sarah said. They went to the antique store and found a big butterfly for Grandma Mary. "We'll give it to her at her Christmas party."

They went back to the bank at five-twenty. "Okay, everyone back to your portkeys. ONE, TWO, THREE!" said Professor Vickers. They arrived back at the school, and went into the banquet hall for dinner. They sat by Mica, and Aubrey.

"How did it go?" Aubrey asked.

"Great," Dylan said. "Look what we got for Grandma Mary." He said pulling out the butterfly.

"She'll like that," Mica said. "I got to go"

Sarah had been enjoying Quidditch all thru October, and November soon came.

"Students," Headmaster Vickers said. "I would like to inform you that Thanksgiving break is coming up will be arriving soon. Break starts November, 21 and will end November, 24. Thank you."

Jon walked in and sat next to Sarah. "What's the date?" He asked.

"November, 20." Sarah said.

"Okay, Mom and dad are already in Kansas, and Dylan, your mom is going to come pick all of us up and take us to Grandma Mary's house tomorrow."

"Okay, lets stay up late tonight so we can sleep in the car tomorrow morning." Dylan said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sarah woke up early the next morning, and packed for her grandma's. After she was done packing, she went to the banquet hall, to wait for everyone. Mica and Aubrey were already there.

"Hi guys." Sarah said as she walked up to them.

"Hi," Mica yawned. "When do you think she'll be here?"

"Jon said she'd be here around seven" Aubrey said. "What time is it?"

"About six-twenty," Sarah said glancing at her watch.

It took about ten minutes for Jon, Brandon, and Dylan to show up. When they were all ready, they went to the tree to get out of the grounds. Brandon tapped the lowest branch, and the tree jumped out of there way. They walked thru, and saw a van pulled over to the side of the road. They walked over to it, and they saw there Aunt Ann.

"Hi guys," She said. She gave them all a hug and opened the door for them. It took two hours to get to there grandma's house, but when they got there they were happy to see all there family. (On there dads side)

None of Sarah's Aunts and Uncles are magic, but all her cousins on her dad's side are.

Davey ran up to Sarah, and gave her a big hug with Jakey, Lauren and April right behind him. Jakey, Lauren, and April are a few of there many cousins.

"_Retard" _Mica said under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Davey yelled. "MOMMY MICA CALLED ME A RETARD!"

"OH MY GOSH, JUST _SHUT UP_!" Mica yelled.

"And there fighting again." Said Jon.

"Hey kids," Sarah turned around.

Sarah's parents were standing behind them holding there arms out to them.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled, "I've missed you so much! There was a dragon, so I went to the professor's office and told them, and they went down there and stunned it,"

"A dragon……a dragon,"

"Yep" she replied.

"GRANDMA!" She ran up to her grandma and gave her a big hug.

"How's school been going?" she asked.

"Great, I've made a friend named Kitty, Also I met this really annoying girl named Angela Edwin." Sarah answered.

"Okay, well why don't you all go downstairs while I finish cooking dinner."

Sarah followed her cousin's downstairs. When they got down there she sat on the couch.

"What are we going to do." Jakey asked.

"Want to play……Hide and seek?" She asked. "Or do you want to play spies?"

"SPIES!" They all yelled.

"Spies it is….who's our target?"

"Aubrey and Mica!" They all yelled.

"Okay," They played spies for twenty minutes, but then it was time to eat. Sarah sat by Dylan, and Davey. Davey had missed Sarah so much, that he didn't want to leave her side.

"Sarah, why weren't you here for Halloween?" Jakey asked.

"At the school I go to, you don't get a Halloween break."

"Why not?"

"Because its not a….I don't know."

"Because schools never let out on Halloween." Mica said.

"Ya, what she said."

That night, Sarah, Mica, and Davey spent the night at Jakey's house. All they really did was play on the playstation 2.

The next day, Annie picked them up and they went and picked up Brandon, Aubrey, and Dylan. They went to Sarah's other grandma's house and had a Thanksgiving breakfast at her house. After breakfast, they had to go back to school. They only get two days off for Thanksgiving, and they want to be able to rest before tomorrow.

When they got there, they decided to go get drinks. They all went to the Green Dragon for a butterbeer, and than they went up to the castle. Now that they were here, they decided to go out to the Quidditch field and fly around. Mica, Brandon, and Aubey went and got there brooms. And Sarah, Dylan, and Jon got a school broom. Sarah was very excited, she had never been on a broom before.

They had been flying for about an twenty minutes, when Mica saw someone coming towards the field. "SARAH HIDE! IT'S THAT ANGELA GIRL!" Sarah dived fast, almost hitting the ground. She ran and hid on the other side of the field.

"Um….where's my bestest buddy Sarah." She asked.

"Um….maybe you don't remember since your brain doesn't function correctly, but….um…._she doesn't like you."_ Said Mica smartly.

"Oh my gosh….Sarah will _always, always, always_ like me better than you. And you just wont admit that your jealous."

"O.M.G. Angela, I so have to tell you my sentence of the day." Mica said.

"Really, you want to share it with _me_?"

"Ya, why not."

"Okay, what is it."

"You're the _biggest_ idiot I have ever met."

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ telling on you."

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." Mica said in a smart-alecky tone.

Angela left, and they were able to enjoy the rest of there day.

**Sorry, short chapter. R&R**


End file.
